poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Power Rangers Weapons
The Legendary Power Rangers Weapons is in each season they will use the Attack items and also combine their weapons like Blasters. Also they are known as the Attack Items. Mighty Morphin *Blade Blasters◆◆◆◆◆ *Power Sword◆ *Power Axe◆ *Power Lance◆ *Power Daggers◆ *Power Bow◆ *Dragon Dagger◆ *Power Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ Squadron *Thunder Lasers◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Strikers◆◆◆◆◆ *Double Dragon Swords◆ *Lion Cudgel◆ *Unicorn Nunchakus◆ *Griffon 9-part Whip◆ *Phoenix Spear◆ *Saba Sword◆ *Power Spinners◆◆◆◆◆ *Power Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ Ninjetti *Ninja Laser◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Blade◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Sword◆ *Ninja Claw◆ *Ninja Stunner◆ *Ninja Striker◆ *Ninja Wand◆ *Falcon Dagger◆ *Ninja Power Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ Aquitar *Aquitar Laser◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Aquitar Blade◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Power Brace◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Red Spinner◆ *White Dagger◆ *Blue Drill◆ *Yellow Claw◆ *Black Crossbow◆ *Pink Bow◆ *Green Dagger◆ Zeo *Zeo Laser Pistol◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Blade◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Power Sword◆ *Zeo Power Hatchets◆ *Zeo Power Axes◆ *Zeo Power Double Clubs◆ *Zeo Power Disc◆ *Zeo Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ *Golden Power Staff◆ Turbo *Auto Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Blade◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Lightning Sword◆ *Turbo Hand Blasters◆ *Turbo Thunder Cannon◆ *Turbo Star Chargers◆ *Turbo Wind Fire◆ *Turbo R.A.M.◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbine Laser◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Navigator◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Axe◆ In Space *Astro Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Drill Saber◆ *Lunar Lance◆ *Astro Axe◆ *Star Slinger◆ *Satellite Stunner◆ *Quadro Blaster◆◆◆◆ *Silver Silverizer◆ Lost Galaxy *Quasar Saber◆◆◆◆◆ *Transdaggers◆◆◆◆◆ *Quasar Launchers◆◆◆◆◆ *Magna Blaster/Sword◆ Lightspeed Rescue *Rescue Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue Bird◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue Claw◆ *Rescue Laser◆ *Rescue Cutter◆ *Rescue Drill◆ *Rescue Injector◆ *Titanium Laser◆ *V-Lancer◆◆◆◆◆ *Battle Booter◆◆◆◆◆ *Thermo Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ Time Force *Chrono Blasters◆◆◆◆◆ *Vortex Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *V-1◆ *V-2◆ *V-3◆ *V-4◆ *V-5◆ *Chrono Sabers◆◆◆◆◆ *Electro Booster◆ *Quantum Defender◆ Wild Force *Crystal Sabers◆◆◆◆◆ *Red Lion Fang◆ *Golden Eagle Sword◆ *Blue Shark Fighting Fins◆ *Black Bison Axe◆ *White Tiger Baton◆ *Jungle Sword◆◆◆◆◆ *Lion Blaster◆ *Lunar Cue◆ *Falcon Summoner◆ *Jungle Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Falconator◆ *Armadillo Puck◆ *Sword of Pardolis◆ *Rhino Shooter◆ *Deer Clutcher◆ Ninja Storm *Ninja Sword/Blade◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Staff◆◆ *Thunder Blade◆ *Hawk Blaster◆ *Sonic Fin◆ *Lion Hammer◆ *Phoenix Sword◆ *Sakura Bow◆ *Flame Katana◆ *Fire Blaster◆ *Storm Striker◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Crimson Blaster◆ *Navy Antler◆ *Thunder Blaster◆◆ *Thunderstorm Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Samurai Saber◆ *Lightning Riff Blaster◆ Dino Thunder *Thundermax Laser◆◆◆ *Tyranno Staff◆ *Tricera Shield◆ *Ptera Grips◆ *Brachio Staff◆ *Stego Bow◆ *Drago Dagger◆ *Z-Rex Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shield of Triumph◆ S.P.D. *Delta Blasters◆ *Delta Crossbow◆ *Delta Axe◆ *Delta Claws◆ *Delta Bow◆ *Deltamax Strikers◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Saber◆ *Omega Blaster◆ *Kat Daggers◆ *Nova Blaster◆ *Delta Lance◆ *Quantum Blaster◆ *Quantum Staff◆ *Canine Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Delta Enforcers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Mystic Force *Magi Staff◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mystic Force Fighters◆◆◆ *Laser Lamp◆ *Knight Saber and Wolf Shield◆◆ *Mystic Lion Staff◆◆◆◆◆ *Gatekeeper Staff◆ Operation Overdrive *Drive Defender◆◆◆◆◆ *Drive Lance◆ *Drive Slammer◆ *Drive Vortex◆ *Drive Claws◆ *Drive Geyser◆ *Drive Detector◆ *Drill Blaster◆ Jungle Fury *Battle Claws◆◆◆ *Junglechucks◆ *Jungle Tonfa◆ *Jungle Bo◆ *Jungle Mace◆ *Jungle Fan◆ *Shark Sabers◆ *Lion Sword◆ *Chameleon Blade◆ *White Tiger Saber◆ *Claw Boosters◆◆◆ *Claw Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ R.P.M. *Nitro Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rail Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *RPM Enforcer◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Road Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Plasma Launcher◆◆◆◆◆◆ *SkyShift Blazer◆◆◆ *Road Saber◆ *Turbo Cannon◆ *Zip Charger◆ *Turbo Axe◆ *Cowl Laser◆ *Speed Hammer◆ *Rail Saber◆ *Cloud Hatchet◆ *Sky Wave Blade◆ Super Samurai *Spin Sword◆◆◆◆◆ *Fire Smasher◆ *Hydro Bow◆ *Forest Spear◆ *Earth Slicer◆ *Sky Fan◆ *Barracuda Blade◆ *Bullzooka◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shogun Spear◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shark Sword◆ Megaforce/Super Megaforce *Mega Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Sword◆ *Shark Bowgun◆ *Snake Axe◆ *Tiger Claw◆ *Phoenix Shot◆ *Megaforce Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Robo Blaster◆ *Super Mega Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Mega Saber◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Silver Spear◆ *Super Mega Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ Dino Charge *Dino Saber◆◆◆◆◆ *Dino Super Drive Saber◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dino Spike◆◆◆◆◆ *Triple Spike◆◆◆ *T-Rex Smasher◆ *Para Chopper◆ *Stego Shield◆ *Raptor Claw◆ *Tricera Drill◆ *Gold Ptera Saber◆ *Ankylo Hammer◆ *Royal Dino Punch◆ *Pachy Wrecking Ball◆ *Plesio Blaster◆ *Titano Saber◆ *Spino Boomerang◆ *Cerato Cannon◆ *Dino Blade Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Dino Armor X◆◆◆◆◆ Ninja Steel *Ninja Star Blades◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Blasters◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rockstorm Guitar◆ Energy Chasers *Drive Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Drive Blade◆ *Shougan Blade◆◆◆◆◆ *Lance Drive◆◆ *Energy Spear◆◆ *Bug Blazer◆◆◆ *Hyper Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Energy Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ Unofficial Mega *Sky Winger◆ *Drive Scooper◆ *Delta Cuffs◆ *Unofficial Flag◆ *Rainbow Brush◆ *King Scepter◆ *Ninja Ball◆ *Squadron Blaster◆ *Buckle Morpher◆ *T.Q. Hammer◆ *Mega Outrageous Cannon◆◆◆ *Super Outrageous Blaster◆◆◆ *Mega Outrageous Sword◆◆◆◆ *Hyper Outrageous Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ultimate Legendary Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ T.Q.G. *T.Q. Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rainbow Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *T.Q. Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆ *T.Q. Slasher◆ *T.Q. Trigger◆ *T.Q. Hammer◆ *T.Q. Axe◆ *T.Q. Bow◆ *Road Breaker◆ *Contucting Cannon◆ Wild Prime *Eagle Sword◆◆ *Cube Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Beast Gun Scepter◆ *Whale Cube Cannon◆ Nine Force *Rainbow Star Weapons◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rainbow Sword◆ *Rainbow Spear◆ *Rainbow Claw◆ *Rainbow Crossbow◆ *Rainbow Axe◆ *Rainbow Sickle◆ *Rainbow Raiper◆ *Rainbow Shot◆ *Rainbow Slasher◆ *Dragon Staff◆ *Rainbow Blaster◆ *Phoenix Sword and Shield◆ Harmony Force *Magic Sword◆ *Honesty Axe◆ *Kindness Daggers◆ *Laughter Lances◆ *Generosity Staff◆ *Loyalty Crossbow◆ *Light Wisdom Keyblade◆ *Courage Blasters◆ *Triple Hope Baton◆ *Passionate Spinner◆ *Elemental Sword◆ *Tomodachi Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Adventure Power *Magic Drive Lance◆ *Honesty Drive Scooper◆ *Kindness Drive Geyser◆ *Laughter Drive Baton◆ *Generosity Drive Slammer◆ *Loyalty Drive Driller◆ *Wisdom Drive Claws◆ *Courage Drive Vortex◆ *Hope Drive Sword◆ *Passionate Drive Daggers◆ Animal Power *Magic Hammerhead Shark Sabers◆ *Honesty Leopard Gauntlets◆ *Kindness Mammoth Mace◆ *Laughter White Puma Daggers◆ *Generosity Flying Squirrel Fans◆ *Loyalty Ox Lance◆ *Wisdom Lion Saber◆ *Courage Otter Nunchucks◆ *Hope Peacock Blades◆ *Passionate Parrot Baton◆ Dinosaur Power *Magic Power Sword◆ *Honesty Power Spear◆ *Kindness Power Lance◆ *Laughter Power Shield◆ *Generosity Power Bow◆ *Loyalty Power Axe◆ *Wisdom Power Clubs◆ *Courage Power Daggers◆ *Hope Power Hammer◆ *Passionate Power Disc◆ Electronic Power *Red Magic Omega Sword◆ *Green Honesty Slasher Axe◆ *Yellow Kindness Flaming Daggers◆ *Blue Laughter Delta Lance◆ *Pink Generosity Power Hammer◆ *Grey Loyalty Cyber Delta Cannon◆ *Purple Wisdom Hearted Wand◆ *Black Courage Divewing Keyblade◆ *Heliotrope Hope Flower Rod◆ *Orange Passionate Automatic Boomerang◆ Japan Power *Magic Samurai Fan◆ *Honesty Samurai Striker◆ *Kindness Samurai Slicer◆ *Laughter Samurai Stunner◆ *Generosity Samurai Wand◆ *Loyalty Samurai Bow◆ *Wisdom Samurai Spear◆ *Courage Samurai Baton◆ *Hope Samurai Claw◆ *Passionate Samurai Rod◆ Myth Power *Magic Magi Staff◆ *Honesty Magi Staff◆ *Kindness Magi Staff◆ *Laughter Magi Staff◆ *Generosity Magi Staff◆ *Loyalty Magi Staff◆ *Wisdom Magi Staff◆ *Courage Magi Staff◆ *Hope Magi Staff◆ *Passionate Magi Staff◆ Ninja Power *Magic Eagle Blaster◆ *Honesty Double Dragon Swords◆ *Kindness Butterfly Bow◆ *Laughter Rhino Axe◆ *Generosity Peacock Baton◆ *Loyalty Turtle Boomerang◆ *Wisdom Swallow Mirror◆ *Courage Tiger Saber◆ *Hope Snake Ribbon◆ *Passionate Gorilla Ball◆ Police Power *Magic Deltamax Striker◆ *Honesty Deltamax Striker◆ *Kindness Deltamax Striker◆ *Laughter Deltamax Striker◆ *Generosity Deltamax Striker◆ *Loyalty Delta Blasters◆ *Wisdom Deltamax Striker◆ *Courage Deltamax Striker◆ *Hope Deltamax Striker◆ *Passionate Omega Blaster◆ Transport Power *Magic Turbo Blade◆ *Honesty Turbo Cannon◆ *Kindness Turbo Wind Fire◆ *Laughter Turbo Star Chargers◆ *Generosity Turbo Shingo Hammer◆ *Loyalty Turbo Club◆ *Wisdom Turbo Speed Crossbow◆ *Courage Turbo Hand Blasters◆ *Hope Turbo Shimmer Baton◆ *Passionate Turbo Fire Cannon◆ Data Squad Robbie Diaz *Omega Sword◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Omega Blaster/Omega Blade◆ *Shark Sabers◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Robin Diaz *Omega Sais◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Mordecai *Delta Lance◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Jungle Fan◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Yoshi *Slasher Axe◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sunset Shimmer *Flaming Daggers◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Jungle Mace◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Amy Rose *Power Hammer◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Atticus Akito *Metal Crossbow◆ *Cyber Delta Cannon◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Zoe Batheart *Hearted Wand◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Starlight Glimmer *Heliotrope Bow◆ *Heliotrope Whip◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Knuckles the Echidna *Quantum Gauntlets◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Periwinkle *Frost Blades◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sticks the Badger *Automatic Boomerang◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Xion *Kingdom Keyblade◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Emerl *Shadow Claws◆ *The Divewing Keyblade◆ *Savage Sword◆ *Shadow Vinewhip◆ *Darkness Kamehameha◆ *Violent Fierce Shadow Slicer◆ *Black Mind Control◆ *Shadow Body Change◆ *Dark Shape Shift◆ *Shadow Telepathy◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sue Morris *Shadow Sword◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Penny *Data Goggles◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sonic the Hedgehog *Caliburn◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sora *Kingdom Key MK.II◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Rigby *Generator Scooper◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Karone Hammond *Crimson Saber◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Lucina *Diamond Falchion◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Serena *Palkia Staff◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Princess Marina *Mermaid Bow◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Princess Kelly *Galaxy Fan◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Marty McFly *Titanium Sword◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Trixie *Sparkle Wand◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Manic the Hedgehog *Lucky Yo-Yo◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sonia the Hedgehog *Spiral Flower Rod◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Slider *Super Fire Ball◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Coloratura *Sun Spear◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Gmerl *Cyclone Duel-Blade◆ *Cyclone Cannon◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Twilight Sparkle *Magic Sword MK.II◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Rainbow Dash *Loyalty Crossbow MK.II◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Pinkie Pie *Laughter Lances MK.II◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Rarity *Generosity Staff MK.II◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Applejack *Honesty Axe MK.II◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Fluttershy *Kindness Daggers MK.II◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Spike *Courage Blasters MK.II◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Maud Pie *Persian Knives◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Apple Bloom *Cream Terra Shield◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sweetie Belle *Pale Steel Baton◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Scootaloo *Citrus Battle Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Babs Seed *Tan Hydro Arrow◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Diamond Tiara *Candy Tri-Dagger◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Silver Spoon *Ultramarine Power Cannon◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Blaze the Cat *Power of Flames◆ *Sol Fire Blast◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Silver the Hedgehog *Psychokinesis◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Cosmo the Seedrian *Floral Love Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Philmac *Azure Sword◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Riku *Way to the Dawn◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Kairi *Destiny's Embrace◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Robo Ruby *Ruby Sword◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Robo Sapphire *Sapphire Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Trivia * Gallery Blade_Blasters.jpg|Blade Blasters Power_Sword.jpeg|Power Sword Power_Axe.jpeg|Power Axe Power_Lance.jpeg|Power Lance Power_Daggers.jpeg|Power Daggers Power_Bow.jpeg|Power Bow Dragon_Dagger.jpeg|Dragon Dagger Power Blaster.jpeg|Power Blaster Thunder_laser.jpeg|Thunder Lasers Thunder_Strikers.jpeg|Thunder Strikers Double_Dragon_Swords.jpeg|Double Dragon Swords Lion_Cudgel.jpeg|Lion Cudgel Unicorn_Nunchakus.jpeg|Unicorn Nunchakus Griffon_9-part_Whip.jpeg|Griffon 9-part Whip Phoenix_Spear.jpeg|Phoenix Spear Power_Spinner.jpeg|Power Spinner Power_Canon.jpeg|Power Cannon WhiteSword1.jpg|Saba Sword Ninja_Sword.jpeg|Ninja Sword Ninja_Striker.jpeg|Ninja Claw Ninja_Stunner.jpeg|Ninja Stunner Ninja_Claw.jpeg|Ninja Striker Ninja_Wand.jpeg|Ninja Wand Falcon_Sword.jpeg|Falcon Sword Ninja_Blaster.jpeg|Ninja Power Cannon Aquitar_Blade.jpeg|Aquitar Blade Aquitar_Laser.jpeg|Aquitar Laser Red_Spinner.jpeg|Red Spinner White_Dagger.jpeg|White Dagger Blue_Drill.jpeg|Blue Drill Yellow_Claw.jpeg|Yellow Claw Black_Crossbow.jpeg|Black Crossbow Zeo_Laser_Blade_and_Zeo_Laser_Pistol.jpeg|Zeo Laser Pistol and Zeo Blade Zeo_Power_Sword.jpeg|Zeo Power Sword Zeo_Power_Hatchets.jpeg|Zeo Power Hatchets Zeo_Power_Axes.jpeg|Zeo Power Axes Zeo_Power_Double_Clubs.jpeg|Zeo Power Double Clubs Zeo_Power_Disc.jpeg|Zeo Power Disc Zeo_Cannon.jpeg|Zeo Cannon Golden Power Staff.jpg|Golden Power Staff Auto_Blaster.jpeg|Auto Blaster Turbo_Blade.jpeg|Turbo Blade Turbo_Lightning_Sword.jpeg|Turbo Lightning Sword Turbo_Hand_Blasters.jpeg|Turbo Hand Blasters Turbo_Thunder_Cannon.jpeg|Turbo Thunder Cannon Turbo_Star_Chargers.jpeg|Turbo Star Chargers Turbo_Wind_Fire.jpeg|Turbo Wind Fire Turbo_R.A.M..jpeg|Turbo R.A.M. Turbine_Laser.jpeg|Turbine Laser Turbo_Navigator.jpeg|Turbo Navigator Astro_Blaster.jpeg|Astro Blaster Drill_Saber.jpeg|Drill Saber Lunar_Lance.jpeg|Lunar Lance Astro_Axe.jpeg|Astro Axe Star_Slinger.jpeg|Star Slinger Satellite_Stunner.jpeg|Satellite Stunner Silver_Sliverizer.jpeg|Silver Silverizer Quadro_Blaster.jpeg|Quadro Blaster Quasar_Saber..jpeg|Quasar Saber Transdagger.jpeg|Transdagger Quasar_Launcher.jpeg|Quasar Launcher Magna_Sword.jpeg|Magna Sword Magna_Blaster.jpeg|Magna Blaster Rescue_Blaster.jpeg|Rescue Blaster Rescue_Bird.jpeg|Rescue Bird Rescue_Bird_Weapons.jpeg|Rescue Bird Weapons Titanium_Laser.jpeg|Titanium Laser V-Lancer.jpeg|V-Lancer Battle_Booter.jpeg|Battle Booter Thermo_Blaster.jpeg|Thermo Blaster Chrono_Blaster.jpeg|Chrono Blaster Vortex_Blaster.jpeg|Vortex Blaster V1&2.jpeg|V1 and V2 V3,_4&5.jpeg|V3, V4 and V5 Chrono_Sabers.jpeg|Chrono Sabers Electro_Booster.jpeg|Electro Booster Quantum_Defender.jpeg|Quantum Defender Crystal Saber.jpeg|Crystal Saber Red Lion Fang.jpeg|Red Lion Fang Golden Eagle Sword.jpeg|Golden Eagle Sword Blue Shark Fighting Fins.jpeg|Blue Shark Fighting Fins Black Bison Axe.jpeg|Black Bison Axe White Tiger Baton.jpeg|White Tiger Baton Jungle Sword.jpeg|Jungle Sword Lion Blaster.jpeg|Lion Blaster Lunar Cue.jpeg|Lunar Cue Falcon_Summoner.jpeg|Falcon Summoner Jungle_Blaster.jpeg|Jungle Blaster Falconator.jpeg|Falconator Armadillo_Puck.jpeg|Armadillo Puck Sword_of_Pardolis.jpeg|Sword of Pardolis Rhino_Shooter.jpeg|Rhino Shooter Deer_Clutcher.jpeg|Deer Clutcher Ninja_Blade.jpeg|Ninja Blade Thunder_Staff.jpeg|Thunder Staff Thunder_Blade.jpeg|Thunder Blade Hawk_Blaster.jpeg|Hawk Blaster Sonic_Fin.jpeg|Sonic Fin Lion_Hammer.jpeg|Lion Hammer Pheonix_Sword.jpeg|Pheonix Sword Sakura_Bow.jpeg|Sakura Bow Storm_Striker.jpeg|Storm Striker Crimson_Blaster_and_Navy_Antler.jpeg|Crimson Blaster and Navy Antler Thunder_Blaster.jpeg|Thunder Blaster Thunderstorm_Cannon.jpeg|Thunderstorm Cannon Samurai_Saber.jpeg|Samurai Saber Lighting_Riff_Blaster.jpeg|Lighting Riff Blaster Thundermax_Blaster_and_Saber.jpeg|Thundermax Laser Tyranno_Staff.jpeg|Tyranno Staff Tricera_Shield.jpeg|Tricera Shield Ptera_Grips.jpeg|Ptera Grips Brachio_Staff.jpeg|Brachio Staff Stego_Bow.jpeg|Stego Bow Drago_Sword.jpeg|Drago Dagger Z-Rex_Blaster.jpeg|Z-Rex Blaster Shield_of_Triumph.jpeg|Shield of Triumph Delta_Blasters.jpeg|Delta Blasters Delta_Crossbow.jpeg|Delta Crossbow Delta_Axe.jpeg|Delta Axe Delta_Claws.jpeg|Delta Claws Delta_Bow.jpeg|Delta Bow Deltamax_Strikers.jpeg|Deltamax Strikers Shadow_Saber.jpeg|Shadow Saber Omega_Blaster.jpeg|Omega Blaster Kat_Daggers.jpeg|Kat Daggers Nova_Blaster.jpeg|Nova Blaster Delta_Lance.jpeg|Delta Lance Quantum_Blaster.jpeg|Quantum Blaster Quantum_Staff.jpeg|Quantum Staff Canine_Cannon.jpeg|Canine Cannon Delta_Enforcers.jpeg|Delta Enforcers Magi_Staff.jpeg|Magi Staff & Snow Staff Mystic_Force_Fighters.jpeg|Mystic Force Fighters Laser_Lamp.jpeg|Laser Lamp Knight_Saber_(Leanbow).jpeg|Knight Saber (Leanbow) Wolf_Shield_(Leanbow).jpeg|Wolf Shield (Leanbow) Knight_Saber_(Koragg).jpeg|Knight Saber (Koragg) Wolf_Shield_(Koragg).jpeg|Wolf Shield (Koragg) Mystic_Lion_Staff.jpeg|Mystic Lion Staff Gatekeeper Staff.jpeg|Gatekeeper Staff Drive_Defender.jpeg|Drive Defender Drive_Lance.jpeg|Drive Lance Drive_Slammer.jpeg|Drive Slammer Drive_Vortex.jpeg|Drive Vortex Drive_Claws.jpeg|Drive Claws Drive_Geyser.jpeg|Drive Geyser Drive_Detector.jpeg|Drive Detector Drill_Blaster.jpeg|Drill Blaster Battle_Claws.jpeg|Battle Claws Junglechucks.jpeg|Junglechucks Jungle_Tonfa.jpeg|Jungle Tonfa Jungle_Bo.jpeg|Jungle Bo Jungle_Mace.jpeg|Jungle Mace Jungle_Fan.jpeg|Jungle Fan Shark_Sabers.jpeg|Shark Sabers Lion_Sword.jpeg|Lion Sword Chameleon_Blade.jpeg|Chameleon Blade White_Tiger_Saber.jpeg|White Tiger Saber Claw_Boosters.jpeg|Claw Boosters Claw_Cannon.jpeg|Claw Cannon Nitro_Blaster.jpeg|Nitro Blaster Rail_Blaster.jpeg|Rail Blaster RPM_Enforcer.jpeg|RPM Enforcer Road_Blaster.jpeg|Road Blaster Turbo_Plasma_Launcher.jpeg|Turbo Plasma Launcher SkyShift_Blazer.png|SkyShift Blazer Road_Saber.jpeg|Road Saber Turbo_Cannon.jpeg|Turbo Cannon Zip_Charger.jpeg|Zip Charger Turbo_Axe.jpeg|Turbo Axe Cowl_Laser.jpeg|Cowl Laser Speed_Hammer.jpeg|Speed Hammer Rail_Saber.jpeg|Rail Saber Cloud_Hatchet.jpeg|Cloud Hatchet Sky_Wave_Blade.jpeg|Sky Wave Blade Spin_Sword.jpeg|Spin Sword Fire_Smasher.jpeg|Fire Smasher Hydro_Bow.jpeg|Hydro Bow Forest_Spear.jpeg|Forest Spear Earth_Slicer.jpeg|Earth Slicer Sky_Fan.jpeg|Sky Fan Barracuda_Blade.jpeg|Barracuda Blade Bullzooka.jpeg|Bullzooka Shogun_Spear.jpeg|Shogun Spear Shark_Sword.jpeg|Shark Sword Mega_Blaster.jpeg|Mega Blaster Dragon_Sword.jpeg|Dragon Sword Shark_Bowgun.jpeg|Shark Bowgun Snake_Axe.jpeg|Snake Axe Tiger_Claw.jpeg|Tiger Claw Phoenix_Shot.jpeg|Pheonix Shot Megaforce_Blaster.jpeg|Megaforce Blaster Robo_Blaster.jpeg|Robo Blaster Super_Mega_Blaster.jpeg|Super Mega Blaster Super_Mega_Saber.jpeg|Super Mega Saber Super_Mega_Spear.jpeg|Super Mega Spear Super_Mega_Cannon.jpeg|Super Mega Cannon Dino_Saber.jpeg|Dino Saber Dino_Super_Drive_Saber.jpeg|Dino Super Drive Saber Dino_Spike.png|Dino Spike Triple_Spike.png|Triple Spike T-Rex_Smasher.png|T-Rex Smasher Para_Chopper.png|Para Chopper Stego_Shield.png|Stego Shield Raptor_Claw_(Dino_Charge).png|Raptor Claw Tricera_Drill.png|Tricera Drill Gold_Ptera_Saber.png|Gold Ptera Saber Ankylo_Hammer.jpeg|Ankylo Hammer Royal_Dino_Punch.jpeg|Royal Dino Punch Titano Saber.jpeg|Titano Saber Titano_Flute.jpeg|Titano Flute Spino_Ball.jpeg|Spino Ball Dino_Blade_Blaster.jpeg|Dino Blade Blaster Dino_Armor_X.png|Dino Armor X Ninja_Spear_Weapon.jpeg|Ninja Spear Weapon Frog_Blaster.jpeg|Frog Blaster Star_Saber.jpeg|Star Saber Drive_Blaster.jpeg|Drive Blaster Drive_Blade.jpeg|Drive Blade Shougan_Blade.jpeg|Shougan Blade Lance_Drive.jpeg|Lance Drive Energy_Spear.jpeg|Energy Spear Bug_Blazer.jpeg|Bug Blazer Hyper_Blaster.jpeg|Hyper Blaster Energy_Cannon.jpeg|Energy Cannon Sky_Winger.jpeg|Sky Winger Drive_Scooper.jpeg|Drive Scooper Delta_Cuffs.jpeg|Delta Cuffs Ninja_Ball.jpeg|Ninja Ball Squadron_Blaster.jpeg|Squadron Blaster Buckle_Morpher.jpeg|Buckle Morpher Unofficial_Flag.jpeg|Unofficial Flag Rainbow_Brush.jpeg|Rainbow Brush King_Scepter.jpeg|King Scepter T.Q._Hammer.jpeg|T.Q. Hammer Mega_Outrageous_Cannon.jpeg|Mega Outrageous Cannon Super_Outrageous_Blaster.jpeg|Super Outrageous Blaster Mega_Outrageous_Sword.jpeg|Mega Outrageous Sword Hyper_Outrageous_Bazzoka.jpeg|Hyper Outrageous Bazooka Ultimate_Legendary_Cannon.jpeg|Ultimate Legendary Cannon T.Q._Blaster.png|T.Q. Blaster Rainbow_Cannon.png|Rainbow Cannon T.Q._Bazooka.jpeg|T.Q. Bazooka Rail_Slasher.png|T.Q. Slasher Home_Trigger.png|T.Q. Trigger Shingo_Hammer.png|T.Q. Hammer T.Q._Axe.png|T.Q. Axe T.Q._Bow.png|T.Q. Bow Road_Breaker.png|Road Breaker Contucting_Cannon.jpeg|Contucting Cannon Eagle_Sword.jpeg|Eagle Sword Cube_Blaster.jpeg|Cube Blaster Beast_Gun_Secpter.jpeg|Beast Gun Scepter Whale_Cube_Cannon.jpeg|Whale Cube Cannon Rainbow Star Weapon.jpeg|Rainbow Star Weapons Rainbow Sword.jpeg|Rainbow Sword Rainbow Spear.jpeg|Rainbow Spear Rainbow Claw.jpeg|Rainbow Claw Rainbow Crossbow.jpeg|Rainbow Crossbow Rainbow Axe.jpeg|Rainbow Axe Rainbow Sickle.jpeg|Rainbow Sickle Rainbow Raiper.jpeg|Rainbow Raiper Rainbow Shot.jpeg|Rainbow Shot Rainbow Slasher.jpeg|Rainbow Slasher Dragon_Staff.jpg|Dragon Staff Dragon_Staff_(Blaster_Mode).jpg|Dragon Staff (Blaster Mode) Phoenix Sword.jpeg|Phoenix Sword Phoenix Shield.jpeg|Phoenix Shield Magic_Sword.jpeg|Magic Sword Honestly_Axe.jpeg|Honesty Axe Kindness_Daggers.jpeg|Kindness Daggers Laughter_Lances.jpeg|Laughter Lances Generosity_Staff.jpeg|Generosity Staff Loyalty_Crossbow.jpeg|Loyalty Crossbow Light_Wisdom_Key.jpeg|Light Wisdom Keyblade Courage_Blasters.jpeg|Courage Blasters Triple_Hope_Baton.jpeg|Triple Hope Baton Passionate_Spinner.jpeg|Passionate Spinner Elemental_Sword.jpeg|Elemental Sword Tomodachi_Bazooka.jpeg|Tomodachi Bazooka Magic Drive Lance.jpeg|Magic Drive Lance Honesty Drive Scooper.jpeg|Honesty Drive Scooper Kindness Drive Geyser.jpeg|Kindness Drive Geyser Laughter Drive Baton.jpeg|Laughter Drive Baton Generosity Drive Slammer.jpeg|Generosity Drive Slammer Loyalty Drive Driller.jpeg|Loyalty Drive Driller Wisdom Drive Claws.jpeg|Wisdom Drive Claws Courage Drive Vortex.jpeg|Courage Drive Vortex Hope Drive Sword.jpeg|Hope Drive Sword Passionate_Drive_Daggers.jpeg|Passionate Drive Daggers Magic Hammerhead Shark Sabers.jpeg|Magic Hammerhead Shark Sabers Honesty Leopard Gauntlets.jpeg|Honesty Leopard Gauntlets Kindness Mammoth Mace.jpeg|Kindness Mammoth Mace Laughter White Puma Daggers.jpeg|Laughter White Puma Daggers Generosity Flying Squirrel Fans.jpeg|Generosity Flying Squirrel Fans Loyalty Ox Lance.jpeg|Loyalty Ox Lance Wisdom Lion Saber.jpeg|Wisdom Lion Saber Courage Otter Nunchucks.jpeg|Courage Otter Nunchucks Hope Peacock Blades.jpeg|Hope Peacock Blades Passionate_Parrot_Baton.jpeg|Passionate Parrot Baton Magic Power Sword.jpeg|Magic Power Sword Honesty Power Spear.jpeg|Honesty Power Spear Kindness Power Lance.jpeg|Kindness Power Lance Laughter Power Shield.jpeg|Laughter Power Shield Generosity Power Bow.jpeg|Generosity Power Bow Loyalty Power Axe.jpeg|Loyalty Power Axe Wisdom Power Clubs.jpeg|Wisdom Power Clubs Courage Power Daggers.jpeg|Courage Power Daggers Hope Power Hammer.jpeg|Hope Power Hammer Passionate_Power_Disc.jpeg|Passionate Power Disc Red Magic Omega Sword.jpeg|Red Magic Omega Sword Green Honesty Slasher Axe.jpeg|Green Honesty Slasher Axe Yellow Kindness Flaming Daggers.jpeg|Yellow Kindness Flaming Daggers Blue Laughter Delta Lance.jpeg|Blue Laughter Delta Lance Pink Generosity Power Hammer.jpeg|Pink Generosity Power Hammer Grey Loyalty Cyber Delta Cannon.jpeg|Grey Loyalty Cyber Delta Cannon Purple Wisdom Hearted Wand.jpeg|Purple Wisdom Hearted Wand Black Courage Divewing Keyblade.jpeg|Black Courage Divewing Keyblade Heliotrope Hope Flower Rod.jpeg|Heliotrope Hope Flower Rod Orange_Passionate_Automatic_Boomerang.jpeg|Orange Passionate Automatic Boomerang Magic Samurai Fan.jpeg|Magic Samurai Fan Honesty Samurai Striker.jpeg|Honesty Samurai Striker Kindness Samurai Slicer.jpeg|Kindness Samurai Slicer Laughter Samurai Stunner.jpeg|Laughter Samurai Stunner Generosity Samurai Wand.jpeg|Generosity Samurai Wand Loyalty Samurai Bow.jpeg|Loyalty Samurai Bow Wisdom Samurai Spear.jpeg|Wisdom Samurai Spear Courage Samurai Baton.jpeg|Courage Samurai Baton Hope Samurai Claw.jpeg|Hope Samurai Claw Passionate_Samurai_Rod.jpeg|Passionate Samurai Rod Magic MagiStaff.jpeg|Magic Magi Staff Honesty MagiStaff.jpeg|Honesty Magi Staff Kindness MagiStaff.jpeg|Kindness Magi Staff Laughter MagiStaff.jpeg|Laughter Magi Staff Generosity MagiStaff.jpeg|Generosity Magi Staff Loyalty MagiStaff.jpeg|Loyalty Magi Staff Wisdom MagiStaff.jpeg|Wisdom Magi Staff Courage MagiStaff.jpeg|Courage Magi Staff Hope MagiStaff.jpeg|Hope Magi Staff Passionate_MagiStaff.jpeg|Passionate Magi Staff Magic Eagle Blaster.jpeg|Magic Eagle Blaster Honesty Double Dragon Swords.jpeg|Honesty Double Dragon Swords Kindness Butterfly Bow.jpeg|Kindness Butterfly Bow Laughter Rhino Axe.jpeg|Laughter Rhino Axe Generosity Peacock Baton.jpeg|Generosity Peacock Baton Loyalty Turtle Boomerang.jpeg|Loyalty Turtle Boomerang Wisdom Swallow Mirror.jpeg|Wisdom Swallow Mirror Courage Tiger Saber.jpeg|Courage Tiger Saber Hope Snake Ribbon.jpeg|Hope Snake Ribbon Passionate_Gorilla_Ball_.jpeg|Passionate Gorilla Ball Magic Deltamax Striker.jpeg|Magic Deltamax Striker Honesty Deltamax Striker.jpeg|Honesty Deltamax Striker Kindness Deltamax Striker.jpeg|Kindness Deltamax Striker Laughter Deltamax Striker.jpeg|Laughter Deltamax Striker Generosity Deltamax Striker.jpeg|Generosity Deltamax Striker Loyalty Delta Blasters.jpeg|Loyalty Delta Blasters Wisdom Deltamax Striker.jpeg|Wisdom Deltamax Striker Courage Deltamax Striker.jpeg|Courage Deltamax Striker Hope Deltamax Striker.jpeg|Hope Deltamax Striker Passionate_Omega_Blaster.jpeg|Passionate Omega Blaster Magic Turbo Blade.jpeg|Magic Turbo Blade Honesty Turbo Cannon.jpeg|Honesty Turbo Cannon Kindness Turbo Wind Fire.jpeg|Kindness Turbo Wind Fire Laughter Turbo Star Chargers.jpeg|Laughter Turbo Star Chargers Generosity Turbo Shingo Hammer.jpeg|Generosity Turbo Shingo Hammer Loyalty Turbo Club.jpeg|Loyalty Turbo Club Wisdom Turbo Speed Crossbow.jpeg|Wisdom Turbo Speed Crossbow Courage Turbo Hand Blasters.jpeg|Courage Turbo Hand Blasters Hope Turbo Shimmer Baton.jpeg|Hope Turbo Shimmer Baton Passionate_Turbo_Fire_Cannon.jpeg|Passionate Turbo Fire Cannon Omega Sword.jpeg|Omega Sword Digital Cyclone Blaster.jpeg|Digital Cyclone Blaster Omega_Sais.jpeg|Omega Sais Delta_Lance_(Blue).jpeg|Delta Lance Slasher_Axe.jpeg|Slasher Axe Flaming_Daggers.jpeg|Flaming Daggers Power_Hammer.jpeg|Power Hammer Metal_Crossbow.jpeg|Metal Crossbow Cyber_Delta_Cannon.jpeg|Cyber Delta Cannon Hearted_Wand.jpeg|Hearted Wand Heliotrope_Bow.jpeg|Heliotrope Bow Heliotrope_Whip.jpeg|Heliotrope Whip Quantum_Gauntlets.jpeg|Quantum Gauntlets Frost_Blades.jpeg|Frost Blades Automatic_Boomerang.jpeg|Automatic Boomerang Kingdom_Keyblade.jpeg|Kingdom Keyblade Shadow_Claws.jpeg|Shadow Claws 200px-Divewing_KH3D.png|The Divewing Keyblade Savage_sword_in_the_stone.jpg|Savage Sword Data_Goggles.jpeg|Data Goggles caliburn__sacred_sword__render_by_nibroc_rock-d9g3ec3.png|Caliburn Kingdom_Key_MK.II.jpeg|Kingdom Key MK.II Generator_Scooper.jpeg|Generator Scooper Crimson_Saber.jpeg|Crimson Saber Falchion.jpeg|Diamond Falchion Palkia_Staff.jpeg|Palkia Staff Mermaid_Bow.jpeg|Mermaid Bow Galaxy_Fan.jpeg|Galaxy Fan Titanium_Sword.jpeg|Titanium Sword Sparkle_Wand.jpeg|Sparkle Wand Lucky_Yo-Yo.jpeg|Lucky Yo-Yo Spiral_Flower_Rod.jpeg|Spiral Flower Rod Super_Fire_Ball.jpeg|Super Fire Ball Sun_Spear.jpeg|Sun Spear Cyclone_Duel-Blade.jpeg|Cyclone Duel-Blade Cyclone_Cannon.jpeg|Cyclone Cannon Persian_Knives.jpeg|Persian Knives Cream_Terra_Shield.jpeg|Cream Terra Shield Pale_Steel_Baton.jpeg|Pale Steel Baton Citrus_Battle_Blaster.jpeg|Citrus Battle Blaster Tan_Hydro_Arrow.jpeg|Tan Hydro Arrow Candy_Tri-Dagger.jpeg|Candy Tri-Dagger Ultramarine_Power_Cannon.jpeg|Ultramarine Power Cannon Laevatein.png|Sol Laevatein Power_of_Flames.jpeg|Power of Flames Sol_Fire_Blast.jpeg|Sol Fire Blast Psychokinesis.jpeg|Psychokinesis Floral_Love_Staff.jpeg|Floral Love Staff Azure_Sword.jpeg|Azure Sword Way_to_the_Dawn_KHII.png|Way to the Dawn 200px-Destiny's_Embrace_KHBBS.png|Destiny's Embrace Ruby Sword.jpeg|Ruby Sword Sapphire Staff.jpeg|Sapphire Staff Category:Items Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Iamnater1225